This Twisted Fate
by holmesian13
Summary: John gets taken from sherlock, but what will happen to sherlock once he realizes how much he needs his blogger. Eventual Johnlock. sequel to This Twisted Reality, should probably read that one first.
1. Chapter 1

**hey this is my sequel! hope u like. sorry it took so long to get up but my jump drive died, so i couldnt upload. please review!**

Chapter 1

Sherlock had been released from the hospital a week ago today. John was glad that he was alive, but that didn't stop him from thinking that Sherlock was still a gigantic prick. The first few days after he was released, he would call for John to bring him tea and science supplies, and at first John was happy to do it. After a while it just got extremely annoying, so John would take to going on walks during the day. During his walks, he would try to figure out his feelings toward to detective. He was extremely surprised that Sherlock didn't notice how John looked at him, when he wasn't being annoying. John had realized his feelings after he had almost lost him, again. He turned around to head back to the flat; he had just gone out on one of his walks when Sherlock had started to mix some chemicals that smelled extremely bad.

He unlocked the door to his flat when he heard someone talking upstairs.

"Sherlock?" John asked as he walked into the flat.

"John, we have and uninvited house guest."

John looked around the flat looking for the someone who had so annoyed Sherlock. He saw the person and instantly went rigid, Mycroft. He had still not completely forgiven him for what he had done to Sherlock. Mycroft was leaning on his umbrella in an obscure corner of the room in his usual three piece suit.

"What do you want?" John snarled.

"Manners, John. Manners. I came to ask Sherlock to look into a case of mine; I hoped he would be able to figure it out."

"I said no Mycroft, how many more times do I have to say it!" Sherlock exclaimed, looking extremely annoyed.

He looked so cute when he was annoyed, no John focus, you can't get distracted now. He might notice.

Mycroft turned to John with an almost pleading look in his eye.

"Sorry, Mycroft, not my decision."

"Goodbye Mycroft!" Sherlock said almost pushing his brother out of the door to their flat. He walked back to his experiment, which was now bubbling over and onto Mrs. Hudson table.

"Mrs. Hudson won't be happy with you." Sherlock made an indiscernible noise in response. John sighed; he couldn't ever get a word out of him when he was conducting an experiment. Sherlock's phone buzzed.

"You gonna get that?" John asked, Sherlock just grunted. John sighed again and walked over to his friend, and got the phone out of his jacket pocket.

"It's from Lestrade, says he has a case."

Sherlock's head shot up, "What are we waiting for! Grab your coat."

John went to go get his coat, and hurried out the door on Sherlock's heels. He told the cabbie the location and they set off.

"What did Lestrade say about the case?" Sherlock asked after a moment of silence.

"Uhh, he said… two bodies, no physical signs of damage." He turned to look at Sherlock who had his fingers steepled under his chin. God he looked adorable when he was lost in thought.

"John?"

"Sorry, what?"

"You were just staring at me."

Damn, he was caught, "Was I?"

"Yes, you were. Is something bothering you?" Sherlock looked at least a little concerned.

"No, Sherlock, I'm fine, there's nothing wrong." He turned away and looked out of the window.

What was that he had seen on John's face? It was the same as the look he had seen on his face when Sherlock had just come back. He filed away the look right next to the other one. Why was he avoiding his questions and his gaze? He was obviously hiding something, he had gathered that much, but what would he have to hide from Sherlock? He groaned aloud, this was going to eat at him until he figured it out.

At his groan John whirled about and gave Sherlock a look of confusion. When Sherlock didn't turn, he figured he was thinking about the case and turned back to the window. He had almost let it slip; it would've been disastrous if Sherlock were to find out. He had no idea how he would react if he figured it out before John was ready. He knew Sherlock couldn't return his sentiments, he had told him already that he didn't have emotions. Oh well, he would have to tell him eventually, but, just not now.

They pulled up outside of the crime scene and climbed out of their cab. As always Sally was waiting by the tape to let them in.

"Donovan." Sherlock said as he walked by.

"Freak." Sally said, before holding up the tape for them to go under.

John turned to Sally, "D'you think you could, not call him that?"

"D'you think he could stop being a freak?" Sally replied. John gave up and turned back to follow Sherlock, but ended up running right into him.

"Sherlock! What are you doing?"

"Why did you do that?"

"Do what?" John asked extremely annoyed.

"You just defended me. You told her not to call me a freak."

"Yeah, so what?"

"Why should it bother you, she's calling **me** a freak, not you."

"I-I just don't like it, it's not particularly…kind." John was blushing, so he turned and walked over to where Greg was leaning over two bodies.

Sherlock stood puzzled at what John had said to him. What did he mean by that, no one had ever stuck up for him like that. Not even his own brother.

"Ahh, Sherlock. Thanks for coming; I can give you… five minutes."

Sherlock began to look over the two bodies, both male. He bent over to examine the two bodies. They had no visible signs of what had happened, so he bent closer to examine them.

John watched as Sherlock bent over the body and started examining the legs and feet of the bodies and then moved over to their heads, he seemed to have found something, because he shot up off of the floor with a sample of something in his hands.

"John, we have to go visit Molly." Sherlock was already out the door.

"Sherlock!" Greg yelled after the detective.

"Sorry, Greg, I'll text you what we find." John said.

"Ok, John, good luck." Greg turned back to his other officers as John raced over to catch up with Sherlock. He loved it when Sherlock had the glint in his eye that he had when on a case.

"Sherlock, what are we doing?"

"Going to visit Molly? Didn't you hear he the first time?"

"Yes, I heard you, I just didn't understand. Would you care to explain?"

"I need to analyze a compound that I found." Sherlock turned back to look out of the window, again lost in thought. John turned back to look out of his own window.

**hey ill try to get two up tomorrow! please review! thanks for all of my friends for suporting me. and the one person whom i didnt know who reviewed my last story thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey, no more evil jump drive. YAAAAAY! hpoe you like ch2!**

Chapter 2

They got out of the cab and walked into Barts where he immediately intercepted Molly and turned her around back toward the lab.

"Sherlock? What are you doing, I was just about to go eat."

"John can go get you some food, right now, I need your help"

John looked at her apologetically, "What would you like?"

"Umm, whatever's there is fine." Molly managed to get out before being dragged off by Sherlock in the direction of the lab. Strange old Sherlock, but god he loved him. He went off to get Molly some food; he knew what she liked, since they had become close after Sherlock fell.

He went up to where he found Molly and Sherlock both leaning over microscopes.

"Here, Molly." John said as he handed her her food, and walked over to Sherlock.

"Thanks, John. Hey can I talk to you for a second?"

"Huh? Oh sure. What's up?"

"Look John, I know."

John was getting a little confused, what did she know? "What?"

"John, you're not very good at hiding it. I see the way you look at him." She smiled "I'm surprised he hasn't noticed honestly."

"What are you talking about?" he was really worried now.

"Oh, John, I know you love him. It was bound to happen; you guys are perfect for each other. I'm surprised it took you this long to figure it out." She smiled again.

"B-but I though you?"

"I did, but I figured I didn't have a chance. I can settle for just knowing him. Don't worry I won't tell, but if you need any help, I'm here."

"Th-thanks Molly, it means a lot." He smiled back. The alarm on Sherlock's computer went off.

"Ha, yes!" Sherlock exclaimed. He whipped out his phone and sent a quick text to Lestrade, "John, I've got it! Let's go."

John sighed, here we go again, "Ok, Sherlock. First, what did you find?"

"They were poisoned"

"How did you- never mind. Just what do you plan to do?"

"To find them. I need to go back to the scene."

John shouted a quick thanks to Molly as he rushed out after Sherlock. When they arrived back at the scene, Greg was still there. Sherlock promptly ducked under the tape and started to examine the ground. John walked over to Greg.

"Do you have any idea what he's doing?" the inspector asked when he saw John approaching him.

"None whatsoever." John replied looking over at the detective.

Sherlock began to walk over to Lestrade, "You'll find them in an abandoned warehouse down the street.

"Ok, I'll send some men down now. Thanks for your help."

"Come up with something more challenging next time."

"He means thanks." John said, Sherlock turned to him,

"No I don't."

"Yes, you do." John grabbed Sherlock's arm and dragged him away before he could say anything else.

When they got back to the flat Sherlock resumed his experiment like nothing had ever happened. His phone rang and he answered it for once.

"Hello?...No I will not Mycroft. I already told you…. No, don't." he hung up, "We might have another visit from my dear brother."

John groaned, what if Mycroft noticed the way he looked at Sherlock? Then he would be rightfully and truly screwed.

Mycroft arrived about five minutes later, to bother Sherlock once again.

"Mycroft I already said NO!"

"Sherlock, it's not about that, its one of Moriarty's men, he's coming after you."

"That's impossible. I got all of them."

"You missed one, he knows that you're alive, he knows where you are, and he knows about you and John."

"What about us?" Sherlock asked a look of confusion on his face. He turned to look John who was shuffling his feet nervously.

Mycroft turned to John, "You haven't told him? I would've thought that you told him when he woke in the hospital."

"Told me what? I'm sick of your riddles Mycroft."

"Why, John's in love with you! How could you not notice that!"

Sherlock's jaw dropped, he had noticed that John was acting rather strange lately. He turned to look at his flat mate his mouth still open. He saw a tear go down John's face just before he ran out of the flat and into the street. Sherlock closed his mouth, and looked to Mycroft, before he ran out after John, registering what Mycroft had said. He didn't exactly know what his feelings for John were, but he knew they were strong. Since one of Moriarty's men was still out there he had to find him. He turned the corner when he saw John, next to a car. A figure jumped out of the car John was standing by and hit him over the head with something. John crumpled to the ground.

"JOHNN!" Sherlock yelled, he saw the figure drag John into the car and drive off. Sherlock ran after the car, but it was too fast. He gave up and switched his course to Scotland Yard.

When he got there he was out of breath but didn't care. How dare they take his John! Wait **his** John? Since when was he, **his **John? It didn't matter! He just had to find him!

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA more stupid cliff hangars! next will be up tommorrow!**


	3. Chapter 3

**thank you arkreactor for giving me support! i appreciate it! hope u enjoy!**

Chapter 3

"LESTRADE!" Sherlock yelled as soon as he was in the building. He saw Lestrade come running out of his office and come toward Sherlock with an extremely alarmed look on his face.

"What is it Sherlock? What's wrong?" Greg asked urgently, he could see the panic in the younger mans eyes.

"Y-you have to help me, they've got him!"

"Who, Sherlock. Who is **they** and who is **him**?"

"One of Moriarty's men, they have him, they have John!"

Greg had never seen Sherlock panicked in his life, it was quite scary. He never wanted to see Sherlock like this.

"Sherlock, you have to calm down. Panicking will not help us save him."

He knew that Lestrade was right, panicking would not help John, but he couldn't help it. John was the only person he really cared about. Sure he had Mrs. Hudson and Lestrade but they were different. John was…well… John.

"You're right. That won't help him. So what do we do?"

"We can check the security cameras, see if we can find the car they dragged him off in, but I don't know the access key."

Lestrade went over to the computer and tried to get into the security cameras.

"Move aside." Sherlock started to type feverously on the computer until he cracked it. He then began to search through the clips until he found the clip of John being taken.

"God, that's horrible!" Greg exclaimed as he watched the clip. Sherlock followed the car through the streets until he lost it a few streets over.

Sherlock was reluctant, he knew he would have to do this sometime, but that still didn't mean he had to like it. Sherlock pulled out his phone and dialed Mycroft's number.

"Sherlock? What happened? Did you find John?"

"No, they took him. Help me!" the line went dead. He turned back to Lestrade, "We need to go." Sherlock made for the door but stopped when he realized that Lestrade wasn't following him.

"You really care about him, don't you?" Lestrade asked.

"Y-yes… I-I do… m-more than anything. Please we need to go, we need to find him!" Lestrade could see the desperate look in Sherlock's eyes so he followed him out the door and into a squad car.

"Where are we going?"

"Mycroft's, hurry!" Sherlock was tapping his foot impatiently, they were wasting time! When they got to Mycroft's place Sherlock ran up to the door and proceeded to pound on it to no end until Mycroft, himself answered it.

"Did you find him?" Sherlock asked desperately.

"I think I did. We suspect that he has been taken to the same warehouse where our good Inspector found our murderers earlier today."

"What are we waiting for? We have to go!" Sherlock ushered Mycroft and Lestrade out of the door. They all climbed into one of Mycroft's cars and sped off into the street. They managed to not hit any lights, so they weren't slowed down, and even though they were going god knows how many miles over the limit, they were not pulled over.

Sherlock was getting extremely impatient, why couldn't they go faster! If they hurt John, if they even laid a finger on him, he would rip them limb from limb, make them die slowly and painfully. Make them pay for hurting his John. His John that loved him, what did it mean, love. What ever it was, he knew John felt it; he might even feel it too. He didn't know, all he could think about was John.

"Sherlock, we have to be careful, if we just burst in John might be injured."

Sherlock opened the door to the car and shot out towards the entrance to the warehouse. He risked a peek through the crack in the warehouse door. He saw a lump on the ground in the middle of the room, it wasn't moving. John. Sherlock wasn't thinking, for once, he shot out through the door towards the unmoving figure on the floor. He knelt down by John to see if he was alive. Thank god he was breathing.

"Ahh, Sherlock Holmes. I was hoping I would meet you someday."

Sherlock stood and whirled about towards the sound of the intruder.

"It was too easy. You need to be more careful of your pets."

"YOU!" Sherlock snarled, he charged the figure, only wanting to inflict as much pain as possible. Sherlock rammed him into the opposite wall, leaving the intruder breathless and without a gun. Sherlock punched, kicked, and bit every part of this man that he could reach. He felt someone grab his arms from behind and drag him off of the man who had hurt his John. The man was now slumped against the wall unconscious and bleeding all over. Sherlock was struggling to break Lestrade's grip so he could get back to beating the man senseless.

"Sherlock!" Greg struggled for breath, Sherlock was so strong but he didn't look it whatsoever, "Sherlock, John!"

Sherlock stopped struggling, he ran back over to John, who was still unconscious. His breathing was now laboured, but he was still alive.

"We have to get him to a hospital!" Sherlock yelled at Mycroft.

"Already here, Sherlock." He looked around and sure enough he saw medics rushing over with a gurney to carry John away. Sherlock rode with John in the ambulance, holding his hand the entire way. When they told him that he would have to leave John, he raised a hell of an uproar so they would have to let him come.

They finished working on his checking all of his vitals. He had a few cracked ribs, but that was the worst of his injuries. He also had a few minor cuts and scrapes, but hose would heal quickly. Sherlock stayed by his friend every moment he was in the hospital. He even slept there.

John was unconscious, for three days. Every day he would have visitors like Molly, Lestrade, Mrs. Hudson, and once even Mycroft, but that was more to see if Sherlock was sane. He refused to eat or sleep until John woke. This became a problem after the morning of the third day when he passed out from lack of food and sleep. Lestrade had been visiting during this episode.

Greg had visited John at least once every day that he had been in the hospital. This was the third day he had been there and he was still unconscious. Sherlock never left John's bedside, he refused to sleep and eat. Today he was by John's bedside as usual holding John's hand. Greg was standing behind Sherlock looking at John. Sherlock's eyes looked sunken in and he look thinner because of lack of food. If anyone tried to get him to sleep he would lash out at them.

Greg noticed out of the corner of his eye Sherlock starting to look uneasy. Greg looked over and saw Sherlock's eyes focus and unfocus before he keeled over onto the floor. Greg rushed out and called for a nurse. They put Sherlock on the bed next to John's, and Lestrade waited by them for a while.

Greg looked over to John and saw something different; John's eyes were fluttering open.

**oooooo... srry i couldnt resist, stupid cliff hangars!srry i lied about when this ch would be up the next one shoud be up tommorow!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY THIS IS CHAPTER 4. WHY ISS THIS IN ALL CAPS? STOP IT. ok thats over hope u like!**

Chapter 4

"John?" Greg said tentatively, watching the doctors eyes flutter open.

"Greg? Is that you?" John croaked.

"Oh thank god, I was beginning to think you were never going to wake up." John propped himself up on his elbows.

"What? How long have I been out?" John looked around, he was in a hospital. There was someone in the bed beside him but he couldn't see who, the curtain was closed.

Greg checked his watch, "As of now… three days."

"What!" John exclaimed, how could he have been out for that long? "What happened?"

"Well, as far as I know, you were taken by one of Moriarty's men, beaten and have been lying unconscious for three days."

John sighed, "Greg I believe I asked for more of a story than that."

"Ok, ok. Well I was at the yard when Sherlock comes busting in yelling my name, so I go over to him, and he was talking about how you were taken and we had to find you. You had him going nuts, he was going insane. Looked about ready to kill something. We went to Mycroft's and he helped us find you. We told Sherlock not to go in to get you immediately, but of course he didn't listen, and charged in. Mycroft and I waited a few seconds but thought that we should go see if Sherlock needed any help. We walked in and saw Sherlock beating the crap out of some poor bloke, when we pulled him off of the guy he was unconscious, bleeding, and broken in god knows how many places. When he finally forgot about beating the man senseless, he ran over to you. He rode with you to the hospital and has stayed by your side ever since." Lestrade finished his narrative.

John was thinking this over. Sherlock had been frantic. That wasn't possible why would he care if John was gone? he glanced around, looking for Sherlock.

"Where is he?" John asked.

"Umm," Greg walked over to the adjoining bed and pulled back the curtain, revealing Sherlock on the bed.

"What happened!" John's eyes filled with concern, it was obvious that he thought something horrible had happened to his friend.

"Nothing like that, he refused to sleep, or eat for that fact and passed out about a few hours ago from lack of sleep, we figured that when he woke up he would be furious if he woke without you there so we put him in the bed next to you. He should wake up any minute now."

"When you say he was panicked…"

"Completely out of his mind, it was not an act. Who knew he could actually show emotion like that! How did you get caught, did they storm Baker Street or something?

John hesitated, should he tell Greg? Yes he was his friend, he should tell him, "Well, Mycroft came over and said…"

"Yes?"

"He said that one of Moriarty's men was back and that he knew about Sherlock and me…"

"What about you?"

"Mycroft told Sherlock that I..." John paused and took a deep breath. His next words came out as a rush, "Mycroft told him that I was in love with Sherlock."

Lestrade was stunned; he knew that John was close with Sherlock, but not that close. Well, maybe he did know it. He laughed aloud. John saw Greg start laughing, and was immediately confused.

"What, might I ask, is so amusing." John asked, a little angry.

Lestrade was still laughing, but managed to stop clutching his side, "My god, maybe Sherlock was right, I am pretty slow. Now that I think about it, it was pretty obvious. How did he not notice?"

"I don't know, I just hope he doesn't hate me for it..." John trailed off.

"Are you kidding? He won't hate you; it's pretty obvious after what happened that he feels the same way even though he might not know it. Just give him time; he'll realize it, eventually, if he's a smart as he thinks he is."

"I hope you're right." They both looked over at Sherlock on the other bed.

Greg and John talked about nothing in particular as they waited for Sherlock to wake. They saw the younger man begin to stir, muttering unintelligibly.

"JOHN!" Sherlock yelled sitting bolt upright in his bed.

"Sherlock, its ok. I'm right here, no need to yell." John said as he started to laugh, but gasped when he felt the pain in his side.

"John!" Sherlock exclaimed, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, Sherlock, I'm fine. Guess I didn't know the boundaries of my injuries." John said, tenderly touching his side and wincing, "Sherlock, you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungr-" John cut him off.

"Humor me."

Sherlock grumbled but got up regardless and wandered off to find some food.

"Good luck dealing with that, well I should go, have a lot of paperwork to do." Lestrade got his coat and headed out the door.

John was considering asking Sherlock about what had happened, but decided against it, figuring that he might not appreciate it.

Sherlock returned with a plateful of food for the both of them. Sherlock was insistent that John eat rather that himself, but John managed to force him to eat something.

Sherlock was so glad John was ok. He didn't know what he would've done if he had died, but, of course, he had known he would know that he would be ok. He just couldn't help thinking it. He would have to confront John about what Mycroft had said, but not now while John seemed so content and happy.

Sherlock managed to persuade the doctors to release John early so he could be at home. When they got home Sherlock catered to John, if anything he felt more protective of his friend. He would make him tea when he wanted it, make him a meal. The first time Sherlock made John something to eat, John approached the breakfast cautiously, as if expecting it to explode or something.

"John," Sherlock had said, "Just eat it, it won't kill you."

"Well…" John took a bite and made an appreciative noise and took another bite, "This is pretty good." John had said sounding very surprised.

"You don't say! Just because I don't cook doesn't mean I can't" Sherlock had said with a slight edge in his voice.

Sherlock was about to go insane, he needed to ask John about what Mycroft had said. If he didn't soon he was truly going to go mad. He approached this cautiously, he made John his favourite breakfast, and played a few of his favourite songs on his violin.

"Ok, Sherlock, what do you want? You are never this nice without having an ulterior motive."

Sherlock was slightly hurt by his best friend, and possibly more, saying such a thing. Sure other people said it all the time but coming from John it was completely different.

"John, I'm hurt! But I do have something to ask you about."

"What is it Sherlock, you can ask me anything."

"Umm… its about what Mycroft said last week…"

**mwahahahahaha cliff hangars! i hate them but love to make them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again audience, when we left off, (anyone get that reference?)sherlock was going to ask some stuff. hope you like!**

Chapter 5

"Ahhh… Sherlock…I'm not sure- I don't want to-"John was stuttering through protestations, he knew this would have had to come eventually.

"John-"

"No, Sherlock. I don't want to-"John turned and started to make his way up the stairs.

"John, please!" Sherlock said as a last attempt to persuade John to talk about it. He slowly turned to look at Sherlock, surprise showing on his face.

Did Sherlock just say please? John turned to look at his friend; he had practically begged John, by Sherlock's standards. He slowly walked back towards Sherlock; he looked at his friend and saw a pleading look in his eyes. Oh god, he was going to regret this. He sighed and reluctantly made his way over to his chair and sat down in it. Sherlock sat down opposite him and John could see that he was fighting to stay calm.

"John, thank you for cooperating, I, ahh…" how should he approach this, "I have been trying to avoid this for sometime, but if I didn't ask about it soon I was going to go insane." Sherlock said bluntly. He paused and looked to the doctor, trying to figure out what he was thinking, "John, I want to know- no, **need** to know, what Mycroft said last week… w-was it true?" Sherlock looked to John for some kind of confirmation, but saw none immediately, "P-please John, I need to know!"

John opened his mouth to reply but closed it and looked at the floor; slowly he nodded, but couldn't bear to look Sherlock in the eye, so he didn't see his flat mates' reaction. He was too ashamed of himself.

As soon as Sherlock saw John nod his heart filled with joy that he couldn't sit any longer. He stood and paced around the room for only a couple of seconds, until he looked to John. He had his face in his hands and was still sitting in his chair.

Sherlock was confused, why would John be still be sitting there? He had no reason to-. Oh, he thought he didn't feel the same way. Sherlock approached his friend cautiously.

"John? What's wrong?"

"You are going to leave and I'm going to lose you again."

"No, John, I'm not leaving."

John stood and he suddenly looked angry, "So you're just going to stay here and taunt me! You have all the reason to leave! You-"John was cut off by Sherlock's lips pressing hesitantly against his own. Sherlock pulled back and looked very seriously at John.

"I will not leave you, ever again. The first time I left was the worst mistake of my life, and I will never be able to forgive myself for it, but I hope that some day, maybe, you will be able to forgive me."

John stood thunder struck, Sherlock felt the same way. This was the best day of his life.

"Of course I forgive you. How could I not?"

"You have all the reason to." Sherlock said, echoing John's earlier words.

John leaned in and pressed his lips to Sherlock's, Sherlock wasn't sure what to do, he had only seen people kiss on crap telly. Slowly Sherlock grew more comfortable, and began to kiss John back. He had always prided himself on being a fast learner.

When they had to come up for air, John was blushing so much that his face was almost the colour of a beet.

"I-I'm so sorry- I- I didn't mean to-I-"

"No need to apologize, love."

John's face grew an even darker shade of red at being addressed as "love" by Sherlock Holmes.

Sherlock was confused. Hadn't he used that correctly?

"Was that… not good?" Sherlock asked with a look of confusion on his face.

"No, Sherlock, that was perfect. God, you look amazing when you're confused." John said, admiring Sherlock, unable to believe that this amazing man was his, "So… where does this leave us?"

"What?" Sherlock was again confused by John's question.

"Sherlock, why do you have to look so amazing?" John groaned, "What are we? What is…this?"

"It's whatever you want it to be, love." Sherlock planted a chaste kiss on John's lips before turning and heading towards the kitchen, leaving John to stand in the middle of the room, staring after him. He hurried after Sherlock, following him into the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" John asked, curiously peeking around Sherlock's shoulder, looping his arm through Sherlock's.

"Making you lunch, what does it look like?" Sherlock turned back to finding the ingredients to make them sandwiches for lunch. He managed to make them in record time only using one arm, his other having been trapped by both of John's.

"Here you go, love." Sherlock said handing John his food; Sherlock had even made himself a half a sandwich. They sat down to eat and did nothing but looked at one-another the entire time.

Sherlock loved to study John's features; he wanted to commit every line, every crease permanently to memory. He finally understood the look that John had given him those times. Especially since he could now return that same look. They spent the rest of the day sitting on the couch; John curled up in Sherlock's lap, just enjoying the others company. They didn't even have to talk, everything they wanted to say was said by the looks they shared and they way they sat together.

John started to doze, and finally just drifted off to sleep. Sherlock took the doctor into his arms and carried him up to his room. Sherlock laid John on his bed, but before leaving he just stood and looked at his flat mate. He was so amazing, and Sherlock could hardly believe that John was his. Reluctantly Sherlock turned to leave the room; he figured John would not be very appreciative if he woke to Sherlock watching him sleep.

Sherlock made his way over to his room planning to do some experiments, but the bed looked so soft and inviting. Screw it he thought as he climbed into his bed, he could stand a little bit of sleep.

**ahahahaha hope u liked it! not very good w mushy crap. ha who am i kidding i am amazing everything! plzz review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello once again audience! i know i have more readers than the ppl that have recently reviewed my story.. i get email alerts when you favourite my story.. i would appreciate it if you would review. dont make me list you names... plz enjoy!**

Chapter 6

"ARRRGGGGGG!"

John awoke abruptly to a strangled sort of yell coming from downstairs. He rushed out of his room towards Sherlock's.

"Sherlock? Sherlock!" John entered his room to find Sherlock thrashing about on his bed, obviously still asleep, and having a nightmare. John made his way over to his… what was Sherlock to him…boyfriend, lover? It didn't matter now; he walked over to Sherlock's bed and sat down on the edge. How would he approach this?

"Shhhh, Sherlock, its ok, I'm here. It's ok." John stroked Sherlock's hair attempting to calm him. He gently shook his shoulder. Sherlock woke with a start and sat upright with an alarmed look in his eyes.

"Sherlock? Are you ok?" John asked, extremely worried about his flat mate.

"Y-yes John, I-I'm fine now." Sherlock replied shakily before burying his face in John shoulder.

He wasn't crying, he just needed to be reassured that John was there, that his dream hadn't come true. What had happened to him? He was sitting here like a scared little child.

"Sherlock, are you sure you're fine?" John asked him, Sherlock looked up into John's face, there he saw worry. Sherlock was overwhelmed by the urge to comfort John now.

"Yes I'm fine," Sherlock reassured him, then started to laugh at himself, "Look at me John, sitting here like a scared little child. All those years, wasted."

"Sherlock, what happened?"

"It was nothing, its over with now" Sherlock said brushing the matter aside as he stood and walked over to the window opposite them.

"It was obviously not "nothing", just tell me about it. You can tell me anything, love." At the use of the name Sherlock had used for John he sighed and turned back to face the doctor.

"John, it was just a dream, it doesn't matter."

"Sherlock, if it made you yell out like that it sure as hell does matter." John replied suddenly getting fierce.

"Well, it was… you had been taken, and I couldn't do anything. When we got there to save you…I-I saw,"

"Yes?" John asked.

"It was…someone had a gun to your head, a-and before I could do anything, t-they pulled the trigger and-and-"Sherlock cut himself of and buried his face back into John's shoulder.

"Oh, oh, Sherlock, it's ok, I'm right here." John wrapped his arms around Sherlock and hugged him tight to his chest. He never wanted to let go.

They stayed like that until the sun came up, signifying morning. Reluctantly John pulled back from the hug.

"Do you feel better now?" John asked. Sherlock nodded and stood up, pulling John up with him. He looped his arm around John's waist as they walked to the kitchen.

"Well, what would you like for breakfast?" Sherlock asked.

"No, Sherlock, you don't need to cook for me again."

"Yes, I think I do. It's the least I can do, since I kept you up most of the night." He proceeded to take out the ingredients for an elaborate breakfast consisting of eggs and kippers.

When they had finished eating John grabbed the dishes from Sherlock and began to do the dishes.

"John, let me do those."

"No, you made breakfast, so I have to do the dishes, that's how it works."

Sherlock went up behind John and grabbed his arms.

"Are you going to let me do the dishes?"

"I guess I have no choice." John said laughing as he turned the dishes over to the detective.

John went over to sit down in his chair and pulled out his laptop. He put the password in and logged on to see an open word document with a few lines on type on it. They read:

**Dearest John,**

** You mean the world to me. You are the most important person in my world.**

** Forever yours,**

** Sherlock**

John smiled to himself; he would have to change the passcode to his computer, again. The problem was what to change it to? He could think of that later. He saved the document onto his desktop so he could easily access it.

"Find something interesting John?" Sherlock asked from behind John's shoulder causing him to jump.

"Oh, nothing really, just an interesting little message. I haven't the slightest idea how it got there." John said as he stood up smiling. He stretched up on his tiptoes so he could kiss Sherlock. Sherlock wrapped his arms around John, pulling him closer.

It was then that DI Lestrade chose to walk through the open flat doors.

"Ahh, I hope I haven't interrupted something." Greg said as the two broke apart, John's face turning a very deep shade of red, while Sherlock just looked thoroughly annoyed at having been interrupted.

"What do you want Lestrade?" Sherlock asked rather sharply.

"Now Sherlock, be nice," John said softly.

"I was coming to check up on John, see that he was getting on ok. I can see now that he definitely is." Greg replied smirking, causing John to turn a deeper shade of red.

"Get out Lestrade!" Sherlock snapped.

"Ok, ok. Just joking around, I'll see you later." Greg walked out, leaving the door open.

Sherlock turned back to John, "Now, where were we?" Sherlock wrapped his arms back around John's waist, capturing John's mouth with his own.

"Hello boys, oh, I hope I'm not interrupting anything." Mrs. Hudson said as she walked through the door of their flat.

"Oh, God!" Sherlock groaned as he pulled away from John and ruffled his hair in frustration.

"I think I better go." Mrs. Hudson replied before Sherlock could storm about even more.

"Sherlock, its fine." John said laughing; he walked over to the door, shut it, and locked it, "There, now we won't have anymore interruptions." John growled before standing up on his tiptoes to kiss Sherlock again. When they broke apart John walked back over to his laptop, sat down, and started to type.

"Joooohnn!" Sherlock whined, "Do you have to do that now?"

"Yes, Sherlock, I believe I do. We can go do something later if you like."

Sherlock grumbled but turned back to the kitchen and started and experiment that involved toes and some sort of foul smelling liquid.

As John finished up what he was typing, he went to change his password. He thought about it for a while until he thought of one. Sherlock would never get this.

**mwahahahaha srry could'nt resist. plz review. btw the internet is not a place for formalities. that is what real life is for. OH, also if you see any grammar mistakes feel freee to let me know. i know that bothers be alot when i read a story. plz review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello once again audience,thanks for the reviews, arcreactor, mewnwolfgirl, and charlotte. i know this is going kina fast but its pretty hard to make it go slower srry. plz review.

Chapter 7

As John made his way to his room to go to bed, he stooped down to give Sherlock a goodnight kiss.

"Night, Sherlock."

"Jooohn, so you really have to go to sleep?" Sherlock whined.

"Yes, Sherlock I do, some of us actually need sleep."

"Sleeping," Sherlock scoffed, "Sleeping is boring."

"Night Sherlock." John called over his shoulder.

"Night, love." Sherlock turned back to what he was doing. When he finished he sat down in his chair to record his results on his website. Dang, his laptop was in his room, and he didn't really feel like going to get it. He saw John's laptop, he could use that.

Sherlock stretched to reach it and entered the passcode. Incorrect passcode, oh, he must've changed it. Sherlock tried all of the obvious possibilities:

Afghanistan

Strawberry Jam ect.

This was bothering him, normally he could guess John's passcode in a matter of minutes, this time it was taking him, what was it, jeeze it was five am. He had been at it for five hours! John would be up soon, and he probably wouldn't appreciate Sherlock being on his laptop.

John woke at six and went through his normal routine; shower, dressed, and go downstairs to get breakfast. When he made it downstairs to get his breakfast he found Sherlock sitting in his chair staring at the wall.

"Sherlock, didn't you get any sleep?" John asked as he went to make himself some toast.

Sherlock shook his head, in his mind he was thinking of other possibilities for John's passcode. He was still thinking when John pushed a plate of toast in front of him; absently he took a bite of toast.

"Sherlock?"

"Hmmm?" Sherlock said having been pulled out of his train of thought, "What is it John?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Oh nothing, just thinking, did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I suppose you could say that. Well I better be off." John said making his way over to the door.

Sherlock stood to follow him, "Why?" he asked confused.

"Sherlock," John said laughing, "I have to go to work."

"Oh, that." Sherlock pulled John into a kiss.

"Mmmm, now I'm not sure I want to go."

"John, remember, you have to work," Sherlock said with a smile on his face, "I'll still be here when you get back." Sherlock gave John a peck on the cheek and pushed him out the door.

"Bye, Sherlock." John said over his shoulder.

Now, to get back to the real problem, he pulled out John's laptop again and began entering characters. He pondered the possibilities until about five pm. He was scanning his mind palace for possible codes. When John walked in, he didn't even realize that he had gotten home.

John walked through the door of 221b expecting Sherlock to be there waiting to greet him. Instead he found him sitting in his chair with John's laptop staring off into space.

"Sherlock?" John said walking towards the detective and waved his hand in front of his face, "Sherlock?"

John knew exactly how to get his… boyfriend? Out of his reverie. He leaned over to Sherlock and kissed him.

Sherlock looked to John, surprised. He hadn't even seen him come in, not that he was complaining about John's methods of waking him from his thoughts. Sherlock started to kiss John back, but eventually they had to come up for air.

"What was that for, love?" Sherlock asked.

"To wake you, what were you thinking about?"

"Nothing really, just thinking in general."

"Sherlock, what were you doing with my laptop?"

John looked at his laptop, it was still locked. Ha, Sherlock hadn't figured it out.

"I was going to update my website."

"But?"

"Fine, I couldn't get the passcode, you win. Now what is it?"

"Sherlock, I'm not going to tell you, at least not yet. I want to see if you will figure it out. Now can I see my laptop?"

"But Joooohn!" Sherlock whined, "Please!" Sherlock made his bottom lip quiver.

"No, Sherlock. How about this I'll give you until tomorrow, if you haven't figured it out by then I will tell you."

"Fine," Sherlock grumbled, at least he would get to know it eventually.

"Sherlock, I don't believe that I got a proper hello."

"Oh, I apologize, love. Hello." Sherlock brought John in for a kiss.

"That's a better hello." John walked over to the couch and flopped down on it. He picked up the remote and turned on Doctor Who.

Sherlock went over to the kitchen table and was bending over some chemical that was emitting a dense cloud of smoke.

John turned, "Sherlock,*cough, cough* what is that?" John asked, waving his hand in front of his face, trying to make the smoke dissipate.

"Oh, its *cough* nothing John."

John made his way over to Sherlock, who was fighting to regain control over his experiment by putting a testube full of liquid into the other container.

"Sherlock, are you sure that's safe?"

"Yes, I am sure, its just water."

The mixture started to sizzle ominously; the sizzling was soon followed by a series of pops.

"John! Get out NOW!" Sherlock yelled pushing the doctor out of the flats' door just before the mixture on the table exploded, sending shards of glass and varying science equipment sailing through the air after them as they ran out of the door.

"Oh, shit. Mrs. Hudson is not going to be happy." John said between coughs.

Sherlock turned to John, very seriously, "John, are you ok?" Sherlock asked urgently.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Sherlock asked, just as urgently.

"Yes, Sherlock, I'm fine. Are you ok?"

"Yes."

As the smoke cleared, John looked to Sherlock, his silk shirt was torn and he had a sliver of glass protruding from his upper arm.

thank you for reading, now i propose a little guessing game, if you know me don"t anwser plz, just by my writing style how old do you think i am? thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8

**hello once again audience, srry it took me a while to put this one up, hope u like!**

Chapter 8

"Sherlock!" John exclaimed, "Your arm!"

"What about it?-oh, yeah."

"You're hurt!"

"Oh, so I am."

John brought Sherlock downstairs to Mrs. Hudson's flat.

"Hello, boys what was that noise?" Mrs. Hudson asked with her back to them.

"An experiment gone wrong." Sherlock replied.

Mrs. Hudson turned and gasped at the sight of the two, covered in dust and bits of glass and wood.

"Are you two ok? Did either of you get hurt?" Mrs. Hudson asked sounding like a concerned mother.

"I'm fine, but we do need a first aid kit though. Sherlock got a little hurt."

"Yes I have one, let me go get it," she went off into the other room to fetch the first aid kit.

"Sherlock, are you hurt anywhere else?" John asked.

"Ummm," Sherlock examined his arms and legs, "I don't believe so."

"Thank god!"

"Are you sure you're ok?" Sherlock asked.

"Yeah, I think you shielded me from most of the shrapnel." John said examining his arms and legs. Sherlock's hand came up to John's neck, and when he drew it back his fingers were covered in blood.

"J-John?" Sherlock said his voice slightly shaking. John reached up to the cut on his neck. It was then that Mrs. Hudson came back with the first aid kit.

"John, you first."

"No, Sherlock yours is more serious."

"Humour me," Sherlock said, taking out a gauze pad and mopping up the blood on John's neck. Luckily the cut was very shallow, but was about two inches long. Sherlock got it covered with some antibiotics in less than five minutes. During this time Sherlock's wound was steadily dripping blood.

"Sherlock let me do you now." John said impatiently.

"Fine," Sherlock said grumpily he had never liked people making a fuss over him.

John got to work, he took out the piece of glass; it was three inches long, two of those inches had been imbedded in Sherlock's arm. He checked to make sure that it hadn't hit any major muscle or blood vessel. He cleaned the cut, causing Sherlock to wince multiple times.

"You should've let me do this first." John said with a disapproving tone, "You're going to have to wait here for a moment. I have to go get my kit upstairs, it has morphine and my stitching tools-"

"John, no. No morphine."

"Sherlock, don't try to be tough. If I don't use it the stitches will hurt even more."

"John, I'm not trying to be tough. I can't do that." Sherlock looked into John's eyes trying to convey what he meant without saying it aloud.

John didn't get why Sherlock refused to use morphine, but said ok regardless.

"I'll be right back Sherlock." John climbed the stairs to their flat. There was dust everywhere. All of Sherlock's glass equipment was shattered, littering the floor along with bits of the table here and there. The extent of the damage was contained to the kitchen. John passed the kitchen trying not to ground the glass into the floor.

He went into his room and retrieved to medical kit. He passed his phone; he picked it up and dialed a number.

"Hello, John, to what do I owe this phone call." Mycroft Holmes said.

"Well, Mycroft we had a minor explosion at Baker Street, Sherlock couldn't see through the smoke of his initial experiment, and added the wrong liquid which caused it to explode."

"Is Sherlock ok?"

"Yes, he's fine. I'm ok, thanks for asking, but I had a question, Sherlock needs stitches but when I said that I needed to use morphine for them he asked me not to use it. Why?"

Mycroft sighed, "I don't see why Sherlock seems to think that you are smarter than the average human."

"Ok Mycroft, I just asked a simple question."

"John, you are aware that Sherlock used to be an addict."

"Yes, but-Oh, that's why- thank you Mycroft."

"You're quite welcome John." The end of the line went dead.

Oh jeese, that is why Sherlock-oh. He could've ruined this for Sherlock. God, he was stupid. He walked back down to Mrs. Hudson's flat.

"You took long enough." Sherlock said upon his entrance.

John looked very seriously to Sherlock, "I'm so sorry."

"That's fine John." Sherlock had understood what John had really meant.

"Ok Sherlock, I have a different kind of numbing agent."

Sherlock looked alarmed, "No needle?"

"No Sherlock, it's a spray. It temporarily numbs the skin. It won't stop all of the pain, but it will stop it a little."

"Ok."

John got to work putting in the stitches in between sprays of the numbing agent. When it started to wear off Sherlock would wince or John would hear a sharp intake of breath coming from the detective. John finished up, tying the knot, and covering the stitches.

"There all done."

"Thank you John," Sherlock said before he leaned up to kiss the doctor, "Sorry about the flat Mrs. Hudson, we'll try to clean it up best we can."

"Thank you boys, I'll leave to it then."

John gathered up his supplies, and the two of them headed back to the flat.

"At least most of it was just in the kitchen." John said.

Sherlock groaned, "All of my equipment!"

"Relax Sherlock, you can get more. Remember, Mycroft still owes you."

"So true, John, so true. I like how you think."

"Of course you do," John said before pulling Sherlock into a kiss, "Well, I guess we had better get started."

"Joooohn! You can't do that to me!" Sherlock whined.

"C'mon Sherlock, the sooner we finish the sooner we can leave."

"Leave where?"

"Well, we have to finish before you can find out."

Sherlock grumbled but helped him clean regardless. They finished at about 7pm. They had to get Sherlock a new microscope, set of testubes and beakers, and various chemicals. They would also have to get Mrs. Hudson a new table.

"Ok, John, we're done. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise; you're not supposed to know till we get there. Although knowing you, you'll probably figure it out before we get there."

**i honestly have no idea where im going with this story anymore... hope u liked!**


	9. Chapter 9

**hey i'm lazy and i don't feel like writing another chapter anytime soon so u might have to wait for the next one. sorry hope u enjoy**

Chapter 9

Sherlock grabbed his coat and handed John his. They headed out of the door to their flat. For once John hailed the cab and got in first. John leaned forward and whispered to address to the driver. Sherlock tried to listen in but John was a surprisingly good whisperer, so he didn't catch the address. They rode in silence, both of them staring out of their respective windows. Sherlock was thinking that he would try something as an experiment. Slowly he inched his hand across the seat toward John's hand. He intertwined their fingers and looked to John. His eyes were wide with surprise as he looked from their hands to Sherlock. Sherlock squeezed John's hand and John squeezed back, still looking surprised. Sherlock turned back to his window with a smile on his face. His hypothesis was correct.

John was extremely surprised, he had gotten used to Sherlock kissing him at the flat, hugging him, but only in private. Sherlock, John had thought, had never been one for public affection. Not that this was extremely public, but it was more than at the flat.

"Stop here," John said, the cab stopped and they both climbed out.

"You're taking me to an alley? How romantic John!"

"Sherlock, of course not, the place is down the street. Any ideas to where we are going?"

"Ahh, actually, I haven't really been paying attention," Sherlock admitted sheepishly.

"The great Sherlock Holmes wasn't paying attention!"

"In my defense my mind was occupied with something quite different."

John laughed, and eventually Sherlock joined in.

"John, can't we get going?"

"Yeah Sherlock, we can c'mon"

They walked down the street, by now Sherlock knew exactly where they were going, and he was surprised that he hadn't suspected all along. Sherlock walked forward and held the door to Angelos open for John. They sat at the table they had sat at while on A Study in Pink. Angelo walked up to take their orders.

"Hello Sherlock, John. I take it you don't want a candle." Angelo said smirking.

"Hi, Angelo, a candle wouldn't be bad."

He walked off and returned with the candle for their table, and took their orders. John looked to Sherlock,

"You like it?" he asked.

"It's wonderful, love. I'm surprised I didn't see it coming."

"You remember when you said you were married to your work…"

"At the time I was telling the truth, my work is still extremely important to me and I still need it, but now I need you too."

"Awww, I'm flattered, Sherlock. I never thought I would hear you say something like that."

Sherlock's next comment was cut off by Angelo bringing them their food. They ate in silence for a while; neither of them felt the need to fill in the silence with meaningless talk. Sherlock wasn't one for small talk, unless he was using it to get something for himself.

"Sherlock?"

"Yes, John."

"Have you had any kind of a relationship before?"

"Ahh, no."

"Has anyone ever asked you out?"

"Yes, plenty of times."

They ate a little more and then paid for their dinner.

"Thank you, John that was most enjoyable."

"Why, your welcome Sherlock, I'm glad you liked it. Would you like to walk?"

"Sure," the two of them started to walk in the general direction of their flat. They passed many people on their way back to the flat. When they were about to pass a large group of people John said,

"Sherlock, they're staring at us…"

"Then let's make them stare a little more-"Sherlock said taking John's hand and intertwining their fingers as they strode by the throng of people.

"Sherlock, people will talk."

"People do little else. Why would you still care?"

"Force of habit I guess."

It was now Sherlock's turn to ask the questions, "When you said you were straight?"

"I was telling the truth at the time, I had never had any interest in men, ever."

"What changed your mind?"

"Losing you."

Sherlock grimaced at the painful memory; he never liked it when John brought up what he had done.

John looked to the man beside him, and saw Sherlock grimace. Oh god, he forgot.

"Sherlock, I am so sorry, I forgot."

"It's ok, you didn't mean to."

"What would you do if I did mean to?"

"Well, I couldn't very well kill you…I could keep you hostage for a week or so until you apologized enough."

"Well then, I'll not do that." The two men laughed. They walked for a while hand in hand, until John thought he'd try something. John began to swing their hands back and forth in time of their walking.

Sherlock was confused when their hands started to swing, he wasn't doing it, and he dowted John would do something like that, but it had to be him. He looked to their hands, John was swinging their hands, he looked to John's face and he was gazing over to the park opposite them.

"John?"

"Yes, Sherlock?" John replied innocently.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything,"

"Yes you are, you're…"

"Yes?"

"I give up." John smiled to himself. They walked into the flat at about ten.

John yawned, "Sherlock, I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Joooohn!" Sherlock whined.

"G'night Sherlock," John said as he went up to his room, got into his pajamas, and went to bed.

Sherlock crept up to John's room; he knew he wasn't going to sleep anyway so he might as well entertain himself. He pulled a chair up to the side of John's bed and watched him sleep; it was fascinating. About five hours later Sherlock saw him start to toss and turn; he was having a bad dream. John didn't yell out like Sherlock had, so who knew how often he had nightmares. He didn't know what to do; he had never had to handle something like this before. All of a sudden John's eyes flashed open and he sat upright, wiping sweat from his face. He turned toward where Sherlock sat; when he saw him he yelled and flipped off his bed and onto the other side.

"Jesus Christ! Sherlock, you scared me! Don't do that, ever!"

"I apologize John, I didn't mean to scare you."

John was startled, not by finding Sherlock watching him sleep but by Sherlock sincerely apologizing for something.

"Its fine Sherlock, just don't do that again."

"What were you dreaming about?"

"What?"

"Don't play dumb John."

"I was dreaming about you."

"What!"

"Not like that Sherlock, when you…"

"Oh- I still can't apologize enough for that."

"Its not your fault."  
"Yes, it is"

Sherlock climbed onto John's bed and made John sit in his lap. He wrapped his arms around the doctor, and rocked him slowly back and forth. Slowly John slipped off to sleep and Sherlock lowered him down but found himself trapped by John's arms around his own, god he was strong. Sherlock accepted defeat and laid down next to John with his arms around the doctor, and drifted off to sleep.

**i could make this the end of the story though... tell me what you think i should do**.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello once again audience. i am soooo srry for the wait! i hate it myself when an author doesnt upload i hope u like.**

Chapter 10

"John! JOHN! JOHN! WAKE UP!" Sherlock was jumping on John's bed like a little kid on Christmas, "Joooooohn," Sherlock whined, "John, wake up!"

John just grumbled and turned over. He put his pillow over his face, trying to drown out his boyfriend's whines.

"John, I hope you realized that I am just going to keep bugging you until you get up."

"I know, I know" John said, his voice muffled by the pillow, "What do you want? And what time is it?"

"You should know what I want, and its five thirty."

"I hope you mean at night." John grumbled.

"You know I don't."

"And what is this crap about me knowing what the crap you could possibly want at five thirty in the morning?" John said taking the pillow off of his face and sitting up in the bed but seeing Sherlock still semi-wrapped up in blankets drove most of the other thoughts from his mind. Did Sherlock sleep in his bed last night? He did vaguely remember someone holding him in the night.

"Sherlock? D-did you sleep here last night?"

"Well yes, but you didn't give me much choice. I kind of gave up trying to get away from you."

"I never thought you would give up so easily."

"I have never been so happy to give up in my life."

John blushed at the thought of Sherlock climbing into John's bed.

"Anyway, back to the main issue, you were going to tell me what the passcode on your computer is." Sherlock said slightly miffed that John had forgotten his promise.

"Oh- you woke me up for that!"

"Yes, what else would I wake you up for at five thirty?"

"Oh- I can think of many things, but I'll tell you after we eat."

"John, I don't wanna eat! I want you to show me nooooow!"

"If you don't eat, I won't tell you."

"Now John, that's not fair! You promised."

"I promised that I would tell you today I didn't specify a time. Now let's go eat."

Sherlock trudged down to the kitchen and started to make them breakfast while John hovered behind him, watching.

"John, why do you insist on watching me like a stalker?"

"Wh-I'm not a stalker! And I just can't help that I have the most perfect boyfriend in the world!"

"John I'm flattered, but I already knew that."

"And the most modest too!" John said laying the sarcasm down thick, as he went into their living room and plopped onto the couch, waiting for Sherlock to finish breakfast. He really was an amazing cook.

Sherlock was nearly bouncing on the balls of his feet as he scarfed his breakfast and waited for John to finish. How could he bear to eat so slowly? He was such a tease, it was infuriating!

John finished and started to wash the dishes at an infuriatingly slow pace that drove Sherlock up the wall, until he bumped him out of the way and started to wash the dishes as fast as humanly possible. When he finished he swept John off of his feet and carried him over to where his laptop lay on the floor. Sherlock sat down and forced John to sit on his lap.

John bent over to grab the laptop from the floor.

"C'mon John! I can't wait any longer!"

"Ok Sherlock!" John said before he started to type characters, while Sherlock looked on eagerly following his fingers as they slowly went across the key board in his infuriatingly slow two finger typing style.

There was an I-l-o, John kept typing, s-h-e. When he finished Sherlock was left to look at the screen where John had left the passcode, it read:

I love you Sherlock.

Sherlock was stunned, he knew a little bit about this relationship thing and he knew that saying I love you was a pretty big step. At least he thought it was, Sherlock didn't understand why that would be a very big step. He already knew that he loved John, but what was so important about saying it.

John looked to the detective looking for any sign of rejection. Finding none John relaxed somewhat.

Sherlock turned to John and kissed him deeply. John was taken by surprise by Sherlock's sudden burst of emotion, he was still a sociopath after all, but was very eager to return the kiss. They were interrupted by Mycroft standing at the door making not so subtle clearing his throat noises.

Sherlock flipped John over onto the chair and stalked over to his brother.

"I-"Mycroft started.

"No, no, no, NO! I don't care what you want, just get out of my house!" Sherlock yelled at his brother as he forced him out of the door, god he was glad Mycroft had gone on that diet. He retreated and slammed the door in his brother's face. He turned back to John who was trying to hold back his laughter. He would wipe that smile off of John's face.

John stopped laughing when he saw the evil looking glint in his boyfriend's eyes. Sherlock lunged forward and tackled John who was still sitting in the chair. The force of Sherlock flying caused the chair to topple over backwards throwing both of them into a near somersault. The two men untangled themselves laughing. Sherlock stooped his head down and kissed John again. He flipped John onto his lap so they could continue kissing in a more comfortable position.

"Why all the affection?" John asked when they broke apart.

"Because John," Sherlock said taking the doctors face in his hands, "John, I-I," Sherlock lowered his voice to a whisper, "Because I love you too."

**i hope u liked it! there will most likely be more in the next few days! plz review!**


End file.
